We're A Team
by itsyagirl91
Summary: While out on a mission Lucy gets hurt, but how is Natsu dealing with it? One-shot


So this is my first fan fiction. Lemme know what you think?

[i do not own Fairy Tail]

.

.

.

The moment Natsu realized he could hear her, he stopped. He stopped fighting he just, stopped. He sniffed the air trying to see if he could smell her. Nothing. He could smell her, but it was drifting like she was millions of miles away from him. The man, monster, whatever he was fighting didn't matter. Where was Lucy?

The man he was fighting was mumbling something under his breath but he couldn't focus to what he was saying as he was looking side to side through the trees by the cliff side trying to see or hear Lucy. He could smell Happy so why not Lucy? He look at the man he was fighting as the same question popped into his head. Where was lucy? He should be able to smell her, but he couldn't. The man realized Natsu wasn't focused and tried to attack him. Natsu pushed him into the wall beside them and when he moved to turn around he saw Happy in the distance flying full speed towards him.

"Happy! Where's Lucy?" he yelled sounding worried, when Happy flew to Natsu's shoulders and picked him up off the ground, in to the sky, the man continued throw magic at natsu but Happy would miss the throws by moving each time he threw magic into the sky. "Natsu we have to go now she's not moving!" Happy said as tears began to pile in his eyes. Natsu knew he had to get to her. "Happy put me down" Natsu's expression changed in seconds and he blacked out.

When he was back in realization the man was against the cliffside rock unconscious. "Happy take me to her now!" natsu said and Happy grabbed his shoulders and flew to Lucy, two other men were on the ground not far from her. Happy dropped Natsu, he was immediately at her side. He lifted her up his knees on the ground. She was right next to him, yet her smell was fading. " Lucy please... wake up!" he yelled but there was no movement from her body.

Natsu put his ear against her chest. Her breathing was light he could barely hear it even with his ears being better than others. "Happy, which way back to the town?" he said standing up with her in his arms tight. Happy wasn't moving just staring at Lucy in Natsu's arms. "HAPPY!" he yelled bringing Happy out of the shock. "This way." natsu followed Happy.

Soon they were at the hospital a few stores over from the lady who had hired them for the job. Natsu and Happy rushed through the doors and yelled for help and the nurses all gathered around them putting her onto a stretcher. Natsu was in shock, he kept trying to process, remembering what just happened over and over again hoping it wasn't real. "Please tell me she's going to be okay." he said with tears in his eyes. Happy grabbed onto his leg with his tiny paw. They both watched as the doctors and nurses talked, saying things they didn't understand pulling Lucy away on the stretcher threw the chaotic hall way. Not knowing what would happened, they just stared.

Soon they couldn't see her anymore as the doctors had brought her threw the big doors for the operation room and a nurse had came up to Natsu and told them they needed to go the waiting area. As Natsu sat there, head in his hands he sat there thinking "why couldn't it be him?" "why couldn't he be there sooner?" "Was she going to be okay?" Those same three questions repeated in his head.

Natsu looked at Happy who looked like he had just seen a ghost "Happy?" Natsu said this every calmly trying not let his emotions pour out of him. "What happened?" Happy immediately started to cry "Natsu! It's all my fault!" he yelled standing up on the chair he was sitting on " i wasn't paying attention and just kept complaining that she was too heavy!" Natsu pulled him into his arms for a hug and Happy cried on his shoulders " we thought we beat them." he said muffled into his shoulder "but the guy threw boulder at me and she took the hit." Natsu just hugged Happy hoping it would make Happy feel better, hoping that it would make him feel better.

It had been at least two hours since they took Lucy. Natsu had gotten up to ask questions at least five times when finally a doctor came out to talk to Natsu. Natsu followed the doctor with his eyes all the way until he sat down in the empty seat next to him. First question, "Is she okay?" all Natsu needed to hear was yes. All he needed to hear was she's fine. All he needed to hear was he could see her. He just wanted to see her, he just wanted to see his best friend, his partner, Lucy.

A light smile was on the doctors face thinking that it sweet that he cared so much for his friend. When he began to speak he clasped his hands together"we're are best to keep her stable." as he said this his smile disappeared . "Stable? What does that mean?" Natsu asked hoping it meant she'd be okay. The doctor looked at the ground then back up at Natsu. He had pain and worry in his eyes "Were trying to keep her going. She has a lot of internal bleeding and has a multiple broken bones in her left leg." Natsu didn't move and stayed looking at the ground and said "please" then he looked up at the doctor "please save her."

After that the doctor went back into the operation room with Lucy and more hours passed until Natsu realized he should call the guild and tell them what had happened. He went up to the nurses desk and ask to use their phone. He had called the guild and told them that Lucy was in the hospital and that he had been waiting a couple of hours for doctors to tell him what was going on. While he was on the phone with master the doctor walked out and needed to talk to him. He hung up the phone. The doctor had told him that she was okay but she would need to be in the hospital for a week or two for the leg. Natsu smiled and hugged the doctor really tight and continued to thank him over and over again.

Natsu and Happy went to Lucy's room to see her, where she was asleep. An hour or two had passed. Happy was laying at the end of Lucy's bed Natsu continued staring at her. He felt bad for not being there. He should've been the one to protect Lucy and Happy. Lucy's hand was on top of his and he continually rubbed his thumb back and forth. He felt her squeeze his hand. He looked up at her face , her eyes were opening slowly "Luce" he said worried. "Natsu? Where am i?" she felt the pain on her body, she felt swore. "Luce youre in the hospital." her eyes opened and she looked at what was playing on the tv then looked at Natsu.

"Luce, i'm so sorry" he looked at her hand on his, still rubbing his thumb back and forth "i should've been there." she shushed him. "Don't apologize" she said closing her eyes, taking deep breath and looking back to him. She could tell by his facial expressions what had happened. She almost died and that scared her, but it probably scared him more than anything. She knew it must've been serious if he couldn't even look her in the eye. "Natsu?" he kept looking at her hand. "Natsu, look at me." she held his cheek as he looked up and rubbed her thumb back and forth to comfort him. She smiled at him "I'm okay. Okay?" he nodded his head up and down, but he still had pain in his eyes she could see it. "Natsu, i'm alive." she looked away out the window to see the sun and then looked back at him "We're alive!" he smiled at this and looked out the window and back at her, "Give me hug" she said trying to sit up. They hugged for a long time and Natsu grabbed Happy to join. "Im sleeping" Happy said annoyed trying to rub his eyes as Natsu pulled him between him and Lucy. "We're a team." Lucy said grabbing them tighter, tears streaming down he face "We're a team" natsu repeated.


End file.
